Edinburgh
Edinburgh is the capital city of Scotland. In the Outlander series, Edinburgh is where Claire and Jamie Fraser live for a few months during the Jacobite Rising of 1745, when Jamie was a member of Charles Stuart's inner circle. Years later, Jamie lives there while working as a printer, with a smuggling business on the side. History Recognized as the capital of Scotland since at least the 15th century, Edinburgh is home to the Scottish Parliament and the seat of the monarchy in Scotland. The city has long been a center of education, particularly in the fields of medicine, Scots law, literature, the sciences and engineering. During the Jacobite rising of 1745, Edinburgh was briefly occupied by the Jacobite "Highland Army" before its march into England. via Wikipedia. Accessed 26 October 2016. Locations within Edinburgh ; :The British monarch's official residence in Scotland. It is situated at the end of the Royal Mile in Edinburgh. Charles Stuart stays here when he returns to Edinburgh after the Battle of Prestonpans. ; :Lies at the opposite end of the Royal Mile from the Palace of Holyroodhouse. ;Kirk of the Canongate :The parish church of Edinburgh Castle situated on the lower part of the Royal Mile. Colum arranges to meet Jamie here when he is in Edinburgh as he wishes to speak with him in private away from the Palace of Holyroodhouse. ;Mr. Haugh's apothecary shop :An apothecary shop in Edinburgh which Claire visited for supplies while based in Edinburgh with Charles Stuart's army. In 1766 it is not far from Jamie's print shop. ;Tolbooth :The main municipal building in Edinburgh which also contained Edinburgh's main jail. Jack Randall planned to send Claire there after he captured her trying to escape to Craigh na Dun. It is also where Jamie's Lallybroch men are locked up after being caught deserting from Charles Stuart's army. ;Ladywalk Wynd :Alexander Randall keeps a room here while in Edinburgh. The building is located on one of the poorer streets in Edinburgh. ;Alexander Malcolm's printshop :Jamie's print shop in Edinburgh is at the foot of Carfax Close, with businesses and tenements on either side. On the ground floor is a broad counter across the front of the room, with a flap in it giving access to the back portion of the room. Through a door in the back is another room where the printing press is kept. The upstairs has two rooms coming off either side of the landing, and a small privy closet. ;Madame Jeanne's Brothel :It has a number of floors, with an attic that has three rooms, two of which house the servants. The third attic room is kept aside for Jamie's use. On the first floor above ground level is a dining room. There are cellars beneath the building, including one hidden behind a false wall which Jamie uses for his smuggling activities. A hidden water pipe brings water from the roof down to this cellar and Jamie uses it to cut the overproof brandy for resale to taverns. One side of the building faces the High Street. ;Holyrood Brewery :Young Ian tracks down the one-eyed man asking about Jamie to the taproom of the Holyrood Brewery. ;Blue Boar :One of the taverns in Edinburgh where Young Ian followed the one-eyed man. ;Dog and Gun :One of the taverns in Edinburgh where Young Ian followed the one-eyed man. ;Moubray's Tavern :The tavern in Edinburgh where Claire and Jamie dine, and take a room, on the second day after they are reunited when Claire goes back through the stones. It is a large, elegant place with a commodious dining room on the second floor accessed by an outside staircase, and private rooms upstairs.Moubray's Tavern was situated in Moubray House on the Royal Mile in the 18th century. Moubray House is one of the oldest buildings on the Royal Mile with foundations laid in the 15th century. ;The World's End :A tavern in Edinburgh. Jamie and Claire go to collect Mr. Willoughby from the World's End on the day that Claire reunites with Jamie. The pub is built using the foundations of the Flodden Wall which used to surround Edinburgh. The wall marked the place where the world ended and Edinburgh began. ;National Portrait Gallery :A portrait of Ellen Fraser is displayed here. ;Royal Edinburgh Hotel :Claire mentions that she has seen fancy candles in this hotel.Cross Stitch only, chapter 1 ;Boyd's Whitehorse Tavern :This is the final destination of the coach that Claire takes from Inverness to Edinburgh when she goes back through the stones to find Jamie.This is likely meant to be the White Horse Inn, which was the departure point for stagecoaches running between Edinburgh, Newcastle and London in the 18th century. ;Green Owl Tavern :A tavern in Edinburgh where the Edinburgh fiend murdered a girl. ;Hallidays :Ian Murray takes lodgings at Hallidays when he goes to Edinburgh to find Young Ian. ;Henderson's Lodging House :The hotel in Edinburgh where the Reverend Archibald Campbell and his sister Margaret were staying. It is quiet, but luxurious, with a patterned carpet on the stairs and colored glass in the street window. The Campbells had rooms on the third floor. ;Jenny Ha's tavern :A tavern in Edinburgh.Dragonfly in Amber, chapter 38Jenny Ha's was a real tavern in the Canongate, near Holyrood. It was named for the landlady Janet Hall, who was famous for her claret. The 18th century building was demolished in 1960 (source); the pub in the new building retained the historical name until 2011. The old sign was inscribed "Est. 1749" but other sources note that the poets Allan Ramsay and John Gay frequented the alehouse while staying at Queensbury House in the 1720s. (source, source, source, source) Residents Trivia *Diana Gabaldon named the fictional Carfax Close after having read the Sherlock Holmes short story, " ". TV Series References }} Category:Locations Category:Real Locations Category:Locations in Scotland Category:Cities